Age Difference doesn't matter
by LilNate03
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC's Ria. Dean Ambrose will have affection toward Roman Reigns's little sister, Ria.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean Ambrose POV:

Before I started with the Shields, I was start off in NXT alongside with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Roman and I are like brothers, I have his back, he has mine. Together we are unstoppable. In 2011, me and Roman started out when we was twenty-six years old. Anyway, Roman invited me to his little sister, Ria's 13th Birthday party and he was trying to hook us up together even through, Roman's little sister is a little too young for me but, hey I'll give it a shot with her.

Since this suppose to a pool party, I had on my black shorts with grey strips and just be shirtless and show off my body for the teenage girls including Roman's little sister, Ria.

Just in case, I make sure I brought a condom if things gets serious between the two of us even though she is a minor, I just want to be safe and caution of all time.

My bro, Roman came to pick me up to go to his sister's birthday pool party as he was wearing his yellow tank top with blue shorts and flip flops as he was ready to go to the pool party as well.

" Hey bro, you ready?" Roman asked.

" You know it bruh!" I said.

" Let's get going." Roman said.

* * *

 _ **AU-**_ Hi Guys, this is my short first chapter so far! Tell me what you guys think of this story. I will currently post more chapters. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ria POV:

So, My big brother, Roman Reigns found a guy for me who is his buddy from NXT. I'm very shock that my brother trying to help me to find a guy for me. I'm dying to meet this Dean Ambrose guy, his name sounds very sexy and attractive that's me so horny lol!

I try every Bikini top and bottom to figure out which one is better, I'm gratefully I have my two best friend, Raya and Andrea who has second opinion on what to wear. Andrea is secretly dating the WWE Superstars, John Cena while Raya is dating Alberto Del Rio.

Both Andrea and Raya know a little information about Dean Ambrose from both of their boyfriend and he seems to be okay guy. I'm just nervous, I wanna to look hot and sexy for Dean. Even though, I'm thirteen and he's like in his thirties and It's a different Age Difference but, it doesn't matter to me.

I was wearing my yellow bikini top and bottom along with having my hair and nails done. I was checking and make sure that my big titts are fitting my bikini bra perfectly while I oil my body with baby oil just to make my body sexy.

" So, girls how I look?" I asked.

" Girlfriend, you look hot!" Raya said. " Dean will defiantly won't keep his eyes off of you."

" You say it! Who knows maybe Dean Ambrose will probably have sex with you." Andrea smiled.

" Girl that is too early for that." I laughed.

" It's never too early! You better let Dean tap that ass girl. I feel like a woman when I have sex with John and it was great!" Andrea went into her daydreaming about her and John Cena.

" I'll see how things goes, if me and Dean work out then, yes, I'll let Dean tap my ass." I said as I was twerking shaking my big booty Samoan ass.

My girlfriends and I were laughing so hard as we was having a good time. Suddenly, my cousin, Rikishi came in the room as he was saying Happy Birthday to me.

" Hey baby girl!" smiled Rikishi. " Happy Birthday!"

" Thank You cousin Rikishi!" I hugged him.

" Anytime, Hey, your brother, Roman and his friend, Dean just pull up here." Rikishi said as my friends and I exchange looks as we was getting excited about it.

" Okay, I'll be done there to see Roman and Dean." I said with confident.

Oh My Gosh, Dean is here! Do I look okay, how's my hair? I just need to take a deep breath and enjoy my special day!

* * *

 _ **AU-**_ Hi guys! I appreciate you guys liking this story it means a lot. There will be more as always and next will be Dean POV again.

Have a great day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean POV:

So, me and Roman headed inside of Roman's house as I see a lot of teenagers and some young adults dancing around, eating and drinking, smoking weed and making out with their love ones as the music was bumping so loud. This party is off the chain like forreal! A lot of fine young bitches twerking their ass off like they in the club or something. I'm just glad that my bro, Roman invited me to his sister, Ria's party because I'm about to fucking turn up!

Suddenly, Roman's twin cousin, WWE Superstars, Jimmy and Jey Uso along with John Cena was also. Jimmy and Jey was wearing their black tank top Uso's Crazy shirt with a pair of black shorts with a pair of blue socks and a pair of black Nike sandals while John Cena was wearing a white durag with a white bandana snapback hat that say " Hustle, Loyalty and Respect" in black writing with no shirt on just his chain gang necklace around his neck with a pair of his white bandana shorts as he was low riding showing his black boxer with his white bandana sock and a pair of white Nike sandals.

The four of us was drinking our beers as we was waiting on Ria, Andrea, and Ria other three friends. For the first time meeting John Cena and The Usos's for the first time they seems really cool! And I can't wait to actually work with them on the main rosters.

" Roman! what's up cuz!" Jimmy said as he gave Roman a handshake.

" What up cuz!" Roman replied. " Glad you guys show up."

" Man nigga you know damn well we can't turn away this opportunity to fuck some hoes." Jey said. " Our wife is not around, we down for anything."

" Damn straight, I'm going to fuck the shit out of my girl, Andrea." John Cena laughed along with everyone else.

" So, Roman who's your friend?" asked Jimmy.

" This my bro, Dean Ambrose, I invited him to my sister's Ria party so, I can hook the two of them up together." Roman answered.

" Oh, so, Dean is trying into your sister pussy I see." Jey said. " Go ahead nigga."

I laughed as I know that Jimmy and Jey got my support if me and Ria actually hook up. But, I'm more interested to see what Roman's little sister, Ria looks like. Part of me feels nervous about this trying to hook up with someone who is a minor but, another part of me wanna to get to know Ria and who knows what might happened.

" Damn bruh, where the hell the girls at?" John Cena complaining.

" Shut up John were coming." said Andrea as her, Ria, and three other girls shows up wearing a sexy fine dresses. But, my god, Ria has the biggest ass I've ever seen along with very nice titts that I wanna lick the hell out of those titts.

" Hey boys!" Ria said as she hugged her cousins, The Usos.

" Hey lil cuzzo! Happy Birthday!" Jimmy said.

" Yeah, happy birthday lil cuz!" Jey said.

" Thank You!" Ria replied as Ria introduced her three friends to her big brother, Roman Reigns and her cousin, Jimmy and Jey Uso. " Guys, these are my friends, Ciara, Alexis and Jasmine."

Jasmine walk up to Roman to shake Roman's hand while Ciara and Alexis was getting close to The Usos as the girls was getting flirty with them.

" Hey, Jasmine. Looking good." Roman grinned as he was grabbing cock as he was getting hard to see Jasmine looking so damn fine with her nice big booty black ass with very nice thighs and all the above.

" Thank You!" Jasmine was blushing as stare at Roman wearing his black V-neck tank top as he was showing off his Samoan tattoos with his black shorts, a pair of black Nike long socks and a pair of black Nike sandals.

Ria turned toward to my direction as she stare at me for a good minute until she ask me a questions, " So, you must be Dean. I heard a lot about you wrestling in NXT."

" You did huh? Well, I hope it was good facts about me." I laughed as I stare at Roman.

" Chill bro, I told her some good news about you wrestling in NXT." Roman said. " And she will be interested to us wrestle in NXT."

" Yeah, I want to get to know you better since you are so handsome and fine." Ria admired me as she was blushing.

" Thank You! And you looking very sexy as well." I was flirting with Ria as we was looking at each other eye to eye.


End file.
